shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Oread/1869-01/page/13
﻿* * Tin*: oi{j-:ad. The 1AE.GEST, BEST & CHEAPEST Now is the Time to Subscribe for MOCRE’S RURAL NEW-YORKER, THK GREAT NATIONAL Rc *al, Lixebaby *69 the Wjriimi* g of AmrhacV** fctory to (be T •-* n« t • -• * * lend ot 1 &j$% free of charge X^IliCJI xVffO | 1 lie .Living Age t* puMitthed weekly at K.iUr§ >ifx>n its One Hundredth Voltme a year. f, ceof ptvfnge. ll ha*. ri*cei\ed th»* eomti.fiction of Jidje ! extra copy aunt gratis ti Slo>*yt C'b.H*relh*i K*ut,n i’ie*ident Adni>s. Historian* Spark*. Prexrott, Bancroft. mid Pieknor. Hvf. ijmry Ward I^oher, and many olio”*; and it admittedly “continue* to * tand nt li,< h*ad Ot its clu**.1* 14 i* ii^aed etery $j«iturday, giving 52 tHHnl>e:s ol ii 4 ptt{*ef> each, or more than 1 iir>:k Tiihc»-*no double-column «>rtt.To |4-t.f reading n.att« r yearly ; onjibtit*i; it to t>re** attrinpted by no othei jxTi'xIiral) ol the valuable Jit* t*ratmo *4 the day, embracing the bo^t Re-view*-, CrittriMii*, Pa 1cm. I,*>etr?l Litor«irv. to any one getting np a Club of Kivc Xew Subscriber*. Address LI IT ELL A GAY, 15 30 Broinfield Street, Boston. PH a.VC/S AMERICAS’ CHKOMnTar* fasof Oil and Water Color Pnin* tinps by the be^t masters. They are artistic ; and, in most r»»e*, lully equal lo the o i^nal*. An eminent critic aays of our Cbrmiitw <>f Tujt’x Group* **Mr, Loni* Pitnjf of lJiwiton, of wh<>4« effort* to dihfrpmihAte throgh the country, faithful eoph** id our wild fl«*wera, butter- Ayriruitare^ //or(>rn/furet fturai A rc/titevturf, bfotj* Husbandry t Cotton f/tt/fure, Oraziuy, fii'e/dmgt JJairy Farming, J*»»uStry% J+iHii, Srirnce and Art, -Nf*c Inrcntn*H*) ])oiTt**fte AWsftofny, JV’*itund lii*to»y% yVurt/*, hy, Otneral lntoiiujtine t-**eiitiaUof a Pro-grewire. Timely, Entrrufmnff und Useful liru^L, LiUrary, Family and Burntne** Xettm* papert—n»pnifeHting, more than ever before, tiie ouw*A and upwurd spirit of >U Motto, "Exc,Uu>r” -nd Objects, "Frogre** and /m* prvHntont™ and m:«kii*^ it the BEST WEEKLY IS AMERICA! M-u'nlifi.-, Bi,«riii.h;cal. JH.«..nr«l m..l I1.- "»*h* *,1"1 biriN; ,ucl' r,retl> forn,^ litiiMl 1 hf-irinntii'ii. gail.vieil fron.il.ewb..!- as t.. driTr out .,r tlie market ..I fchc!i-li pfri.klirai li^ratu.r. .-.d * 1 I'^lir.tion. I.». ju-t is*u«l . from H,« ih-i.s ..I tl.o II. im; wr.lrra. """V , ^r*1 'S. °"e of M;-,A ll iH» W..rk which com,,it-elf toererv b .* ■•*-*lev^r |.i.-tur«n. 1 bp rhrunio-Iithu. oiiv Who lm* a t*M.- lor tl..- lilctnlurV sfrr»,h. f»c-»innle of lh« original ..f lU iUcaii.^a.Hl K.-vu.ws.orwbocar,:. , "°t only »h« br.,?h to keep up wilt. I hr ?v«i.to of U.s lima. i ,n.*rk"- 'ut t,M’ of the WT i>4i’T< Pin hi vnTinp* | • *a» that »i»n>rr»«. br it* n,«ri.tiUT Mr-t. i ! w 1 I’^atur trir« »Ith all hin nnubt to make hi* rfum^ hcv. Henry Ward lietcktry Me* i nmtatooR «bv»lu!lv deceptive, not for the ‘•^Seie I, in view ot all the coinj**tit.»r* | y>iir|M1*e of d**Cvivinp, but in order to put I hat are now in ihe firld* lt»eh*NM*, 1 should faithful copiei, «a8 p.Hfi aa tU orieinalV ooitaiulr choice 1 ua l#ivi\o Aoa. . . . within the rraoh of »mal1 pur***. Heoringt Kor thrre, tn any lil*rary that 1 know of, 4o ««»rk, knowledge bi>aine«a enersy so n.iK-h io-m.rtivr and entcrUiniiiK read- 4mi enihumasrn, and wliat is mor* a gener-lug in IIh> Ntn»-niiniUT volanM«." . o«.« apirit to arl and arti-its whicb i* twt From t!,t Philadelphia Prt*t, 1**9. ■ pW»«„i lo n.»rt wruh. Ht- hax our ror<«i;i ••Thic Litino Ao* oontmues to stand at il^k, f,IP what he haa alrwadr Hone, and the heat! <>t it^ eif**s. we tru»t bewdldohia b«vt to edneat* th« From the Richmond Whig. he work* for, in the lore of what ia **lf a man w**re to read Liiteii'e m<;^nrin6 trwa j rpgul.’trlv, and read nMihtoj? t*i«v, t»« wotthl j bn w**ll infMr»n«*d on in th«* iieneral Held of human knowledge.* .. .» From the Chicago Daily Me publico*. 1 1*otF or Avails, 5 00 * Littkll's Livixii Auk is the o!de>t. and \ Ask for them at tl»e Art Storaa, and by far the be«.t, rohcei.trati«>n oi e hoi re pe- Book- Store*. r«*U a^ b*antjfu).” n»ini»jf li« wotthl j „ _ . . , all piominrnt .uhject* ~*ovr or 10 x 13 inebe^) *5 00 of lunmn km.irl^n." ”ll,,l'r ~ “ 5 00 ’ or Qiails, “ “ " — riiMlical litnature printeu in thi« country. ITOur Chromo* are »cnt free, to anr ad- With OfEoi'S hi Xt-v» \ork CUT and Roch-1 |t « tirid fll!«*d by no other p*-riopi, on recetpt ol price. “ -----“■* “ ’ tory’of the moht admirnbly selected misoel- ! t#“Pran*’‘ “Chromo Journal,” ianued lanv from the entire ranp* of the be-l home i quaHerly, Contain* a complete dewriptire an,{ foreign journal and innesiii.es. Tbe catalmru* ol our Chmnioc, with apecial i«. nlncriber to LUitU, find hiiuM^ll in po«.»e»- formation about the art. Specimen «opie« Metropolis, and the Heart of a famed Kura! Dintrict— the Rcril poaa4ed utifqualed fa-cilitie*. nie Rca^t i* npt a monthly of oulr 12 i»-auea a near, but a Large and Beautiful wrilt- Mon at the end of the year, of four larsr* If of number* ! In nearly doubling iU ' rojumt» „f «uch rexdinj; »« can 1* obtained rru, iu Price la not tucreased ! Whether located in Country, Village or City, You, Toca FantLT, and ^ciylurtrt. Maxitfu RuaiL—for it ia nnequ.ded in Val-V, Vnritf and Varitlif of CuhUuU, aud Ati-«pt«i to du UaiUi uf Ail. TH1PJO of VOL. XX, fur 1800 Single Copy, » Year; Kite Cor>iea, #14; ijeven !o <19; Ten for^JS, in no other form ami CoinpriKini; fcelrctic.ni Irom every department of acience. a:t, phi-!.>~>phv. iind brllttJetiret. Tho«e wbode- nf the Journal ceipt of atamp. IU aent to anv addro^a on re-L PRAXG . I». T. >IOUUF, 4 I Pjrk Row. Y . or Koche-ter. X V Pmni “f"..* itadiser Siati1 liaiiiwr. Xaw M»a* N»w Goon. ?—Tholnaa Mi- | the aee Cr«'jen will o;>en nn Mondat next, at Ken (Ull’a old -t od with a full aad well aeleetcd atotk ol (Jrocerlra, Houti rnd 3ln>^», wl.ich ' niut and will be told for ea?h and at caah t j>nee». Call and eiaiuiue for jronraeltaa. ary"w.>rld will be spared the wading thron^b th«f M*a of review»4tid magazine* pttbli>li«»d I abroad; f»r they will find t eewnce of mil dea, | ronipart^i. and ooHCrnt-alni here.** Ac" A17KRIIAi’K'.S XK' •ire a thorough cinpendiuin of all that ia 1 QTH YEAR.—400 ACRES.—10 GRFEX-adnnrable and mid notrworty in the liter- ; 10 UOCbES.—Fruit, Ornauieoial and Mur- *ery Stock. Standard and Dararf Fruit.♦-Grape* and Small Fruila. Apple, Pear, r,lun>. Cherry, I’each, Quiuee, eirawberr*, BiarkberrT, Raspberry,' lateot and beat aoita, Iluch»**» of Uld»*nburic, \Vanap In the uumler of 'Ihe l.irioif Aae f'^ . Crah. I i rime’a Golden Pippin, Ben Daria or N,,V. 'Jt|n,t * n« hrjrHii, l.y jurAtw^iiMMit 1 V J’oiIt PipUtn. Applts ; Early Richmond, witi: the P. *n publi-li, r. ,.f RfthoTd A .er. Cherry; Lom^Ard ff«» ; Kiiatlnnr, Wil-S.ic!i’-wo'k« « n -a- Honuinco br that ■■ «t *o .*a fearlt and other choice Blarkbtrry ; eminent of lirin* Oerinan novvkioU. e*it»- Chaile* Downing an< th* which (Vncoid Clinton, Delaware, Ilartfoid, Irea, ii i.iw aj |’f.iri g aerially in H (tvvk we know ; Ijiitt, f'akliaM, GhvUul**, Oretnkutu* and Bcdtlixg PtanU Send J red stamp* for > aprinz e»U)of art. 1«4 F H PHO^IX Bloomington Xur*eriet, McLean Co., III. t2T*A hard look to uufa u« from the boii.e of Ooethe | ■Inrio^ the pn-i-nt centnry; and John (3. Saxe pronounced it 4,*»i*e of th«* (ew ^ml* w..rk« ol the ase * The new w„tk will tp- 1 Jie«r from week to week in Tkt Limy Ag* until o«mph t^d. The Lm*« Ao* FtttTO Ja>m*T. l&W. , The pub|»al»er« offer to new *ub»erihef* r«